Childhood Crush
by Takerslove
Summary: Cheri and Mark meet as children through their fathers… but when Cheri’s father dies she finds a shoulder to cry on from the Undertaker.


**Childhood Crush**

"Daddy, why do you always have to leave for work and let me be here with Hanna?" The young Cheri looked up at her father as he stared down at the fierily red head with big blue eyes. He reached down and picked up the 6 year old and hugged her tightly.

"Because someone has to watch you while I am away beating up all the bad people in the world." He said with a big smile and starchy kiss on her cheek.

"Be careful beating up all the bad guys" She said brushing back his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Of course!" He said and kissed her once more as he placed her down on the ground.

"Uncle John!" She ran in to his arms as he got out of the truck!

"Aw, my big girl!" He picked her up and swung her around. John was not her real uncle, but he was always around which made him just as one. "How are you doing?" He asked carrying her back to her father.

"I am good… Daddy told me that you and he are going to be going against the bad guys." She said as she looked behind him and waved at his 12 year old son, Mark. "Will Mark be staying with me?" She asked

"Do you want him to?" John asked Cheri.

"Yes" She said and twisted her hair in her fingers.

"Hello, Eric" John said as Eric rubbed Mark's head as Mark stopped next to him, and he placed Cheri down.

"Hello John" He said as they hugged "Already for the match this weekend?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" He joked around "Hey, you won't mind if Mark would stay here while we are gone, do ya?"

"Nah that will be fine it will give someone for Cheri to play with. Hanna will be here all weekend with the kids so I see no problems."

"I can't wait till we can get the kids to the road with us."

"I don't know if I want Cheri to see what happens to me." He paused a bit "After all she is only 6 and my only baby."

"She will be fine, plus it will be good for her to have her father around all the time instead of seeing him go… take her on summer break, that is when I am taking Mark on the road with me."

"Maybe we'll see!"

Eric and John said their goodbyes to both Mark and Cheri. The two always felt like they where missing out on their children's lives when they left for a wrestling event. But both fathers' knew that their children would be fine in each other hands and in Hanna's hands.

"Cheri, come on time for bed" Hanna called to her as the time reached 9pm."

"I need one more drink" She called in to her

"Mark come on its time for you too." She said as Mark handed Cheri a glass of water.

Mark grabbed on to Cheri's hand as he took her to her bedroom. Cheri jumped in to the bed on the one side of the room and Mark walked over to the other one.

"All tucked in tight?" Hanna said to Cheri as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Yup" She said as she looked over at Mark as he got in to bed.

"How about you Mark… do you need anything?"

"No, I am good thank you," He said and smiles.

"Okay then… goodnight guys" She said as she turned off the light.

Cheri lay in the bed and looked at the moonlight shining through the window and hitting against Mark's covers. She saw that Mark was turned facing the wall. She sat up and looked at him.

"Mark?" She called to him and he didn't respond. Cheri lay back in bed as she tried to sleep once more. She soon fell into a deep sleep. "Daddy!" she woke up screaming. Mark sat up and looked over at Cheri.

"Are you okay, Kitten?" He asked her

"I want my daddy," She said to him

"He is away fighting the bad guys remember"

"Yes" She said and lay back down and so did Mark. Cheri tossed and turned over and over as the night continued. Cheri got out of bed and headed over to Mark's bed. She pulled on his sheets. "Mark, can I sleep in your bed?" She asked him

"Sure" He said and moved over against the wall and Cheri lay up next to him as the two fell asleep.

John and Eric brought their children to the backstage of the WWE in the summer of that year. It was also the year of the question 'Why daddy why?' John and Eric made sure that their children where watched by either each other or by one of them. Vince didn't care if you had you kids at work or not, just that you did your work.

"Mark, why do your dad and my dad have to beat up all the bad guys?"

"Because that is what they do"

"But why can't Superman or Spiderman have that job?"

"Because that is what they do." Mark said and looked back at the TV.

"What are you watching?" She asked

"Work" He said and she climbed up on the couch and sat next to Mark.

"Daddy!" She called out to the TV.

"Yup, but he is not daddy" He said to her

"Why?"

"Because he is playing another person"

"What does that mean?" She said and moved a bit closer to Mark.

"It means he is your dad when he is with you and when he is on TV he is someone else" He tried to explain.

The two sat and watched their fathers wrestle. Eric got hit by the chair and Cheri screamed and jumped off of the couch and headed to the ring to 'save' her father.

"Cheri Stop!" Mark screamed at her as he ran after her. He caught up to her as she almost reached the stairs.

"Let me go!... Daddy!" She screamed as Mark picked her up and headed her back to the locker room.

Eric looked over at John and John heard Cheri's scream. They quickly finished the match and headed back to the locker area. Where they found Mark holding Cheri as she cried in the corner of the hallway…

"Cheri? Are you okay?" Eric asked her as she looked up and jumped in to her arms.

"Daddy!" She cried and hugged him tightly as they walked back to the locker room.

"What happened, Mark"

"I don't know dad, one minute she was okay watching wrestling with me the next she was screaming for Eric." He paused a bit "It was just a hit with the chair."

"Mark, she doesn't know that it's not real."

"Sorry dad, I didn't really think about it" He paused a moment "I just thought that she knew because she was okay before that."

"Come on, son lets go" He wrapped an arm around him and started heading back to the locker room.

The two families continued to grow up and move on, and once Eric's contract was up, 4 years from that day, he was left go with full pay. It seam that the WWE has move on from the regular wrestling to the now entertainment wrestling. John and Eric would talk from time to time, but Mark would never be staying over and shortly after his 24 birthday he was hired to take on this new character called "The Undertaker." Cheri and Eric continued to live their "normal" life only having a very few people know who Eric was. Eric also began to train Cheri to become a wrestler.

Wrestling came into town and Eric decided to go take his daughter around the backstage of the area. The two began to walk around Eric stopping from time to time talking it up with new and old parts of the family. A lot of the wrestlers remember when Cheri was little and continued to make comments on how beautiful she turned out to be.

Cheri began to look out of the windows as she waited for her father to get done. John patted Cheri on her back and she turned around.

"Hello Cheri!" He said with open arms for a hug"

"Hello Uncle John!" She said with arms wrapped around him. "How is Mark?" She asked him

"Oh he is fine… he works for the WWE now ya know… he is something else."

"I believe it!" She laughed at him and walked over to her father. She was the shortest of them all only be around 5 foot and everyone else towering over her around 7 feet each.

"John, it is so good to see you" Eric said to him as the two hugged. "How is the boy?"

"Good good… I will have to introduce him to your daughter… I bet he won't remember" Eric took a few deep coughs.

"Are you okay?" John asked Eric as she shook his head yes.

"He had that cough for a while and doesn't want to go get it checked" Cheri butted in and smiled at her uncle.

"There is nothing to check so why check? Hey lets go get a cup of coffee and talk… Cheri will you be okay walking around on your own?"

"Sure I'll be fine"

"Okay… I'll catch up with you later" Eric said and hugged his daughter one last time.

Cheri walked around the back of the wrestling area. She meets a lot of people who had nothing, but very good stories to tell her about her father. She ran into Vince and the two began to walk and talk.

"So, did you ever think about joining wrestling?"

"When I was little I use to tell my dad I would." She smiled at him "But I tried for a job."

"Do you have any education?"

"Yeah I have a bachelors degree in Web Design"

"So, why don't you just apply for a job as a valet or in the web department?"

"I would, but I don't know"

"Oh come on… look at your body… your lines your curves." Vince said holding up her hand "They are to die for… you just look at you… just in street clothes you are making boys drool"

"Vince!!!!" A man came running to him and "Vince! There is something wrong with Eric!" He screamed and the two began to follow him.

"MEDIC!" Vince screamed as Cheri bent down to the side of her father.

"Daddy?" She asked him

"Cheri" He said softly as he reached up for her face and she held his hand.

"Daddy it will be okay… it will be okay," She said as she watched the medic put him on the board. John pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. "What happened?"

"He just started to grab his chest and fell over. Do you want me to come to the hospital with you?"

"Would you please?"

"Sure… Yo, Sara I'm taking her with me… get him in the ambulance and go" She shook her head to him and John walked Cheri out to her car.

Cheri cried into John's chest as the bad news. She held on to him as he patted the back of her head. She continued to cry a John sat her down next to him.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"No, No I am okay… I will be fine." She said

"Here take this" He handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on… "Just incase you can't find it"

About a week later she buried her father. She couldn't go back to that house… there was too much of her father there. She would be able to keep the house even tho she was now going to be in the WWE. John hung around Cheri a lot and ended up following the WWE as the two began to get close. There was still a void of happiness in Cheri's heart.

"Uncle John, you talk a lot about Mark but I never see him?"

"He is just busy… he is around I bet if you ran into him you wouldn't notice him."

"I bet I wouldn't" she paused "A lot of the girls think that he is a hottie." She paused "But I only remember him as this little kid who lets me sleep in his bed when you and dad would leave to fight the evil men."

John smiled at the story she told him. It sounded so much like his son to do such a kind thing. Now the character he played show no kindness as he smashed one person after another to the depths of hell. "I will try to have Mark come and talk to you before I leave tonight for home."

"You're not going to come with me anymore."

"You're a big girl… you are fitting in fine… I have to get back and finish some things at home."

"Okay" She said as she sighed and combed her hair once more in the mirror.

John left that night and Cheri was by herself. She didn't really mind it; it just gave her a lot of time to think about her father, which was not the best thing in the world to do. She heard about this WWE party they were having and decided to go. She got her self a drink and headed over to the couch along the side of the wall as she watched a lot of the wrestlers walk in and out of the party.

"COME ON!" Stacy pulled her arm to the dance floor as the two began to dance. Cheri began to loosen up and become her loving little self. "So, how are old are you?" Stacy asked

"18" She said with a smile

"Oh… wow that is young and you lost your father… I am so sorry let me know if I can do anything" She said as she point to the bar to get another drink.

Cheri follow and walked right into a tall man with long dark complexion. He pushed his hair back as Cheri put up her hands to say she was sorry. "Sorry, I didn't see you there" She said to him and the small group of people around him laughed at he and he hit the one.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Jessica" She said not thinking straight

"No your real name" He waited for her answer almost at a stare over his shoulder to her.

"Cheri Kidd" She said with a smile and put out her hand to shake his hand. The small group began to laugh again.

"See you around Cheri" He said and walked away.

"Oh, Boss that is funny… she wanted to shake your hand." Bradshaw said to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut-up… I know her and you'll be next"

"Who is that?" Cheri asked Stacy as she stood there staring at the small group continued to walk.

"That is The Undertaker" She said and stared at him as he turned around once more to look at Cheri.

"Who is he looking at?"

"Oh I hope he is looking at me" Stacy patted her hair and smiled. Cheri rolled her eyes.

Over the next month Mark took time to sort of follow Cheri around and make sure that she was okay and all. He remember her from his childhood the little fierier red head.

Cheri put her notebooks and laptop that wherein her bag above her head as she got ready for the plain ride. She could never reach to finish putting her bag over her head let alone close the door. A hand reached up and closed the door.

"Thank you" She said as she turned around to see it was the same man she saw at the club.

"No problem…" He said and took the seat behind him next to Bradshaw.

"Boss we are sitting behind that loser" Bradshaw lend over and said to Mark.

"Shut up!" He said to him as the plain ride began.

Normally Mark would sleep in a ride such like this, but it didn't matter he was wide-awake as he watched Cheri listen to her music and write in her book. Bradshaw nudged him once he knew Cheri couldn't hear him.

"Ya know, Boss. She is pretty hot… why don't you just ask her out?"

"No" He said and looked at her once more. Bradshaw stood up and acted like he was going to move.

"Boss, this chick has real tits!" He said with a big smile on his face as Mark pulled him back to his seat.

"Sit down!" Mark yelled at him "Leave her alone" he said and clasped his hand in his lap once more as he stared at her thinking about the younger days.

"Fuck this… if you are not going to ask her out I sure as hell will." Bradshaw said and pushed pass Mark before he could say something to him to stop him. "Hello Cheri…" He said after she took her headphones off.

"Hello Bradshaw… is my music to loud?"

"Oh no" He said and bent down to lean against the arm handle as Cheri did. "I have a question for you" He said as his eyes wondered to her v cut neckline.

"Yes?"

"I would…um…" Cheri leaned her head down to try to see his eyes. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Bradshaw…" Cheri started out and looked down at her notebook "I have something to tell you… first off I am not looking for something even tho you are a nice guy and all. Second when my REAL tits talk… I will ask them for you, but till then goodbye" She said and waved at him and put her headphone back on.

Mark covered his mouth as a few people around them began to laugh at Bradshaw as he went back to his seat. "Shut up!" Bradshaw screamed and hit Mark as he coughed.

Cheri bounced around in her seat and began to fall asleep as she looked out of the window at the clouds passing. She lends her head back asleep. Mark noticed this and softly moved her one side of her headphone ears. "Kitten" He called softly in her ear. She woke up and looked around knowing she wasn't call that name since she was little. She turned around and looked at Mark and smiled. She took off her headphones.

"I never did get your name," She said with a smile.

"Mark" He said and smiled at her

"I am a second generation wrestler… you?"

"Yup" He smiled

"I heard you're a bad guy" She said and gave a weird face

"You don't believe everything you hear do you?"

"No," She said and shook her head that made her red hair go in her face and she pushed it back.

"Sorry about your dad… he was a good man"

"Oh you knew him?" She said and her eye light up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What do you remember the most about him?"

"I remember when Eric use to say that he was fighting evil with my dad." Mark smiled.

"He uses to tell me that too… then Hanna would come over." She smiles "Thanks" She turned around and thought about what he said. 'Oh my god… could he be the Mark that is John's son?' the question began to burn inside of her and she turned around once more. "Um, Mark…" She said and smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Sorry to bother you, but I have one last question."

"Sure"

"Is your father John Calaway?" She said all her hope riding on such a question.

He smiled at her and closed his eyes once more. Cheri stared at him and laid her chin on the back of the chair. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. "Trust your gut feeling," He said to her.

"Mam, you need to turn around we are getting ready to land." The attendant said to her and she turned around with a smile across her face.

Stacy and Cheri shared a hotel room. Stacy was still going on about Mark as the two of them tried to comfortable for the 2 days that they would be there. "I can't believe that you and him know each other."

"Yeah my dad and his dad seen each other a lot… he use to spend a lot of time at my house every time they would leave."

"You are so lucky…" She paused "Could you hook me up?"

"Stacy!" Cheri said and shook her head.

Bradshaw and Mark began to talk about Cheri as they drove to the gym. "I have to say Mark… you help produced a fine set of tits on that chick." Mark hit him and shook his head. "She is a good looking girl"

"I know… I know all too well." He paused "That is the only thing that you guys have to been talking about since she got in the WWE."

"Well at least I know when something good is right in my lap… you just brushed her off as something that comes all the time."

"Look I don't know if she changed or anything since the last time I talked to her which was like 12 years ago."

"Well damn talk to her and ask her… I would love to have a hot little chick like that to come into my bed at night." He paused and looked out the window "Call me daddy anytime" He said and smile grew upon Mark's face.

Cheri looked up at the ceiling, as she couldn't feel her hands and legs any more. She tried to think if she landed wrong on the mat. She looked around to see The Big Bossman coming to her to nail her again. She made her self move her legs and arms tingly in so much in pain. She some how got the Bossman on his back and pinned him. The referee touched Cheri back "Are you okay?" She shook her head no "Do you want help?" She shook her head no.

"What happened?" Mark asked the trainer as he looked through the glass at Cheri.

"It just looks like she landed the wrong way… don't ask me how it looked like she landed normal, but she has been gaining feeling back so she should be fine."

"Thanks" He said as he looked at her once more and entered the door.

"We seem to find each other at the wrong times" She giggled

"Yeah" He said and smiled "I am just here to check on you"

"Oh I am okay." She said and looked down at her hand "I didn't think I landed wrong…"

"No one thinks you did… that is the only way to explain what happened."

"I know but still it makes it sound like I am not a good wrestler."

"No no… no one is saying that you are a bad wrestler… it happens to the best of us." He paused and looked at Cheri.

"What?" she asked him

"Huh?"

"You look like you have a question"

"I was just wondering something…" He paused a bit

"Come on tell me"

"Well I just wanted to know if I could have your number ya know and maybe call ya sometime"

Cheri smiled at Mark "Sure got ya phone or a piece of paper?"

"Phone…go on tell me" He said and she spilled out her number for him and smiled as he took a seat next to the bed and waited for her to be discharge.

Cheri and Mark began to hang out a lot outside of the wrestling ring and also in the back. A lot of people began to ask and wonder about the two of them dating but when ever someone would ask they would just say that they are long time friends.

"It was amazing!" Cheri said as Mark came walking in to the locker room after just beating HHH for the title.

"Thank you I do try" He said with a laugh and a smile.

"I am worried about Monday night…" She turned around as Mark began to change.

"What are you worried about?"

"Well, what if you and I are picked for different teams."

"Nah, that won't happen" He said and walked over to her with his shirt off. He turned her around and hugged her tightly. She lends up against his smooth chest and slowly wrapped her arms around his back as she softly brushed his back with her nails.

"Aw, that feels good." He said as he turned around and looked at the door as someone continued to knock. "Come in" He called and left Cheri go.

"Mark" Vince said and walked in to the locker room "Hello Cheri, I just wanted to let you know both to know that you both don't have to go to Smackdown. So, go home and enjoy yourselves."

"Okay" Mark said and smiled at Cheri who just smiles at the two men.

"That's it" Vince said and walked out of the locker room.

"Are you still living at home?" He asked her

"Yeah" She said to him as she covered her eyes as Mark began to pull his pants down.

"Never seen a man naked before huh?"

"Well, not in person… I saw them in books and stuff." She said covering her face even more. She knew she gave away that she was a virgin and also that she was embarrassed. Mark began to laugh as Cheri shook her head.

"It is okay" He said "You'll see one day" He continued to get dressed as the two of them continued to talk. "Your only 18, right?"

"Yup I am always six years younger then you." She said as she smiles and continued to cover her eyes.

"Come on lets go… you can stay at my house." Mark said and pulled Cheri to come with him.

Mark took Cheri to her house to pick up some clothes and let the house sort of breath. She needed to check her messages and pay some bills but that was okay. Mark went for anything as long as he was with Cheri.

"Hey," He said as he lend up against her bedroom door frame. "Do you want to go for a bike ride?" She looked at him as she laid her shirt in her bag. "I know this little quite spot where no one will bother us."

"I don't see why not" She head and smiled at him. Mark continued to walk around her room. He lay on her bed and took in deep breaths of her fragrance.

"You smell really good" He said to her and she giggled.

"Sorry, thank you" She said and smiled at him.

"Come here" he said patting the bed next to him.

"I think we should wait" She said to him and finished packing her things… "What should I do with them?"

"I'll put it on the side bags on the bike." Mark took the bag and put it on his bike. "Come on!" he yelled for her to join him as he started up on the bike. Cheri ran out of her house and locked the door behind her. "Hop on and hang on!" He said and Cheri held on to his waste as they drove along. She hugged him tightly as the two began to drive in to forest area. Mark smiled to himself as he felt the warmness from Cheri's body. He was really beginning to like having her around. He felt like it was his best friend. Mark pulled up to the shore of the small lake. Cheri got off of the bike and was amazed on what she saw.

A perfect little lake that had forest of trees all around the outside of the lake the water was also a blue as blue could be. She walked over to the edge of the water and looked back at Mark. She had this huge smile on her face. Mark smiled at her and headed down to Cheri who was now watching the ducks float across the water.

"What do you think?" He asked her

"Prefect… I never saw such a thing so perfect." She said with a smile and Mark wrapped his arm around her tightly bringing her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and began to wonder is this is how he really is during a relationship.

"I have to tell you, Cheri, I really like having you around. I like hanging out with you. I like talking to you. I like everything." He said as it bellowed in to his chest with every word.

"I like having you around too" she said to him as he left her go sitting her up to look at him. She smiled at him as he looked at her. He moved her fierily red hair to the top of her head. He held on to her chin shoulder as he pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear.

"I want to have you in my life, forever" He said as his lips touched her and his hand held her cheek. She stood in shock first and then slowly responded to him reaching up to place her arms around his neck. The two parted and Cheri just stared back at Mark. "I really do like having you around." Mark hugged her tight against his body once more as the two of them looked out to see the sun set on the lake.

"Good Morning, dad" Mark said as his father walked into his kitchen.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked his son who never woke up earlier then noon.

"I just had to wake up and see the next day." He said to his father as he gave him a weird look.

"Okay, so how is wrestling… Vince called and says you would be home all week… that is a good thing"

"That is a very good thing since I will spend most of my time with Cheri."

"Cheri that is a name I haven't heard for a while."

"Yeah I know she is Eric's kid. I meet her on the plan the other week. We have been insuperable."

"That is a good thing" He paused "Do you like her?"

"Yeah I do I really like her and I want to really get to know her more." He paused "She just has something inside of her that I can't enough of her."

"Well that is a good thing." He paused "Ya know the guys on the road will really get upset about this… they always get upset when the whole thing of a guy having his girl around."

"I don't care… who care I think I might love her and I am not going to screw this up like I did with Jessica"

"It is a good thing, just don't hurt her."

Cheri walked around the house in her swimsuit as she though another load of laundry in to the washer machine. She danced around the house as she plopped down at the kitchen table to pay some bills. She licked the last envelope and headed out the door skipping down the sidewalk waving at her neighbor as she went.

"Jessica, I think I am in love!" Cheri said as she started to talk to her best friend.

"Oh that is so good for you… who is it? One of those wrestling men?"

"Yeah it is The Undertaker… Mark Callaway… the Mark from our childhood…"

"Oh that is good" She said her tone turned a bit as she began to talk. "Is he going to take your gift?"

"I don't know I am not even thinking of that"

"Ya know guys don't like girls who won't give up what they want" Jessica said her tone now depressing and evil.

"What is wrong with you? I thought you would be happy for me."

"Oh I am I am… it is just something about this Mark you talk about it totally wrong."

"What are you talking about?" She asked Jessica

"Nothing… don't worry about it… look I have to go… bye." She hung up and Cheri sat there wondering what was going on.

Mark drove along the back roads having a car full of goodies that he hopes Cheri would like. His cell phone rang. He looked down at the number and groaned as he picked it up.

"Hello Jessica" A very spiteful voice came out of his mouth.

"Mark, was I that bad… why would you do this to me?" She questioned him

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you and Cheri, my best friend."

"Look what ever happened between Cheri and I is not your business."

"Do you know she is a virgin… she wont know how to treat a man such as your self? Please lets give it one more try."

"NO Jessica, It's not you… it's me." He said with a smile on his face using the same line she used on him when she broke up with him.

"I see how this is…" She said, as the anger in her voice grew "Your not going to get away with this, Markus Luke Callaway"

"Jessica you are a lot of talk for someone who really can't do anything." He said to hear her laugh across the phone.

"I'll tell you Mark… she is not like me… and just because you are dating her doesn't make me want you even more… You can't have me I am getting married."

"I don't want you Jessica and lose my number… would you darling?" He said hanging up the phone.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Jessica screamed and threw her phone against the wall as her blonde hair swung in her face. She turned towards her fiancée as her eyes scream to glow an evil cold blue.

Cheri jumped at the door as she opened it to see Mark standing there. "Oh my god!" She said quickly as she grabbed the blanket off of the couch.

"What? I thought you would be happy to see me"

"Oh I am… I am… I am just ya know not dressed" She said as she backed up and Mark close the door behind him.

"You're in a bikini what is wrong with that?" He said as he continued to talk and walk towards her "Come here" He said as he grabbed her sides and she seam to almost melt. "Let me see" He said with a smile

"No" She giggled, "I am not muscled at all."

"That is okay, you're a natural… that is nice"

Cheri lend up against him as Mark could only think of the half naked body against him as she kissed him. "I'll only be a minute" She smiled at him as she rubbed her nose with his. Mark sided as she watched her little body dance down the hall. Mark sat down on the couch as he waited for Cheri to get dressed.

"Okay I am all ready" She said to him as walked into the room. She wore hip huggers jeans. She also wore a high cut top of purple that showed her stomach a little. Mark mumbled wow under his breath.

"You look fine" He said and stood in fount of her.

"Thanks" She smiled "So, what bought you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and have a dinner and movie night."

"Sure that sounds like fun" She said with a smile and a hug "Let me get my stuff and close the windows."

"Sure" He said with a smile.

Mark and Cheri got in his car as he drove to his house the two of them began to chat it up. Mark was burning to ask her the question if she was a virgin or not, but it didn't matter.

"Excuse me" She said as she reach down to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Cheri it is Jessica… we need to sit down and talk about Mark."

"What about him?"

"I know some things about him you should know before anything happens between the two of you."

"Don't you think you are a being a bit paranoid, Jessica?" Mark began to listen in to the conversation.

"No, I don't" Jessica said a bit upset

"Look I got to go." Cheri said

"No, listen to me…"

"No, I'll talk you later…" She hung up still hearing Jessica talk as the phone closed.

"Sorry," She said again "Best friends always worrying." She smiled at him as he continued to drive. He felt his phone go off and didn't even look knowing it was Jessica calling to yell at him once more.

Cheri walked around his living room as he looked over from cooking on the stove. She continued to look at his movie deciding on which one she wanted to watch. "Dinner smells good" She said as she pulled a movie from the shelf and sat at the little bar.

"That is good" He said with a smile as he lend against the counter on the other side of the bar. She playfully kissed his lips over and over until her reached behind her head kissing her long and deep. "I am really glad that you came over tonight" He said with a smile on his face.

"I am glad that you invited me…" She said as she watched him walk back over to the stove.

"So, who is this Jessica" He asked her

"Jessica I meet after dad retired from wrestling… she is a real big wrestling fan and I think she dated a wrestler at one point. I never meet him so I don't know who it was." She began to tell him "But once she broke up with this guy she went on to Paul and now is planning on marring him and everything… I just think that she wants someone to want someone… ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know" he said and continued to stir the pot. He began to wonder if maybe he needed to really thing about what he wanted from Cheri and all. He knew Jessica was all bad news and it would be no good to get involved again with her. "So, did you think about piecing your belly button?"

"No, I only have my ear pieced… I never really thought about my belly button. I don't think I have that great of a body."

"I can tell you that you do and I am sure that over a million people would be agreeing with me too."

"Thanks" She said as she blushed a bit.

"How about you help me out here and set the table."

"Sure" She said and in a few minutes the two of them began to have a nice dinner for two of pasta and meatballs. Mark slurped as the two of them giggled at each other.

Mark sat next to her as she began to play around with the remote to make the DVD work. She leaned back and Mark cuddled up to her. She giggled a few more times as the previews started. She lends her head against his chest as he took in a deep breath smelling her perfume in her hair. He smiles to him self as the two of the cuddled though out the movie.

Cheri work up the next morning having this fantastic smile on her face. She got dressed and then grabbed her journal and headed out to the living room and write.

'I have to say my mind has never been the same. I meet his guy from my childhood his name is Mark. I remember being little and climbing in to his bed when I was scared. It was something to see how a 12 year old care for me a little 6yaer old then once dad died it was hard to move on with out him. Vince giving me a job with the WWE, I just thought that my father would have been around for a while. Vince is such a nice person. He really listens to me… I haven't hit his bad side yet. But I am beginning to really miss my father. I wish he was round to tell me some clues on how to act around Mark. I just act like my childish self. He makes the air around me all warm and it is like nothing else matter but the two of us. But there is something that is bothering me and it is Jessica. She is acting totally weird like she has already dated Mark. I knew she dated a wrestler, but she never said who and plus she is getting married to Paul and that should be her concern not me. Well I got to go get ready for the plane ride with Mark and for the week of wrestling.'

Cheri and Mark headed in to the arena together like they always did. It was amazing and how everyone quickly began to talk about the two of them. Cheri lends up against Mark and kissed him deeply as he dropped her off at her locker room door.

"Are you going to stop by then?" She asked him

"Sure" He said to her and gave her one more kiss before she walked in.

Bradshaw was already dressed and relaxing in the locker room as Mark walked in. He looked at Mark as he walked in to the room.

"Where is she?" He asked him

"In her locker room… where else?" Mark said with a smile on her face.

"Did you do her?" He asked

"What?" Mark said and looked back at him as he dropped his bag.

"Did… you… do… her?" he asked and lifted his eye brows at him.

"You wish you knew" He said and turned around to just see Bradshaw in his face.

"I just don't get you Mark… you knew this hot chick you didn't want to talk to her and now that I want her… your getting in her pants… how dare you!" He pushed him

"Get over it Bradshaw… I'll nest any where I want to nest… you better back off or you'll be the next one to lay by my fist."

Bradshaw took a few steps back "Please tell me at least that you saw her naked"

"No" He said to him as he continued to ask him questions.

Cheri stood in line as she waited to pay for her water. She looked around the small café as she could saw that almost everyone's eyes where are on her. Then a few of the people began to talk about her as they continue to look at her. She paid for her drink and headed down the hallway. She passed Stacy and she looked at Cheri and then turned towards Trish.

"She is the one that I was telling you about." Stacy said with a giggle in her voice.

Cheri headed over to Mark's locker room. She knocked on the door and Bradshaw opened the door.

"Mark! It is your girlfriend" He called to him as Mark walked towards the door with his straps down showing off his stomach

"What is wrong?" He asked her as she face told such a sad story.

"I think I am going nuts" she said as he held her in his arms. Bradshaw stared at the two of them as he watched what looked like a small child in his arms longing for help. "Every where I go I think people are talking about it and everything… I don't think I can take this."

"Come on no one is watching you…"

"Really… look" She moved her eyes towards Bradshaw.

"He is only watching you because he thinks you are hot. You have been the only thing that he has been talking about since I got here"

"Really?"

"Yes… see everything is fine. I will see you at the party tonight right?"

"Yup" She smiled at him and he bent down and kissed her politely before she left.

Mark sat at a back corner of the party drinking his beer down as he waited for Cheri to arrive. Bradshaw stuck close to him too just waiting to see and dream about such a beautiful girl.

Cheri walked in with a big smile on her face as she fixed her short skirt and her low cut top. She walked over to Mark after ordering a coke. Mark smiled as she walked up next to him and bend down to give him a kissing which made Bradshaw do the only thing a man could do and lean his head down to try to see up her skirt.

"Do you feel better?" He asked

"Oh yes much" She said as she pulled the chair out and Bradshaw sat in her seat quickly before she could sit down. "Oh Bradshaw I didn't see you there…"

"Oh no" He began to say as she stood back up and Mark scooted his chair out even more for her to sit on his lap and she did.

"Thank you" She said as she snuggled up closely to Mark and kiss his neck lightly. Mark placed his hand on her knee and Bradshaw just about drooled all over the table as Cheri gave Mark a little hicky.

"Excuse me" Bradshaw left to the bathroom having now a package to tight and drank too much.

"Sure" Cheri smiled as she looked at him and then again at Mark. "Oh, they didn't bring my coke… can I have a sip of your drink?"

"It's alcohol"

"I should be okay it is just a sip." She said as she picked up his glass and took a drink "Oh man… how can you drink this stuff it like burns going down"

"Nah, you are thinking something" Mark said taking a drink. Cheri looked into his eyes and lend closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. He lean into her ear "I think I am in love" He said softly

"Oh really, with who?" She and smiled at him.

"With you, my kitten" He said and hugged her tightly against his body as he slowly began to kiss her first with a few small pecks and then with longer more strident ones. Cheri looked back in his eyes a foggy color either from the beer or in lust. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but she was not dieing. The two of them stay to them self while they watched the party happening.

The two left and headed up the elevator in each other arms as the night was picking up to dawn. Mark smiled to himself "Hey why don't you stay with me tonight"

"Nah, I really shouldn't… don't get me wrong… I just don't think we should yet." She said and he smiled.

"I love how you are so truthful." He said and lends in and kissed her deeply taking her breath away once more. "I will see you tomorrow"

4 Weeks Later

Cheri and Mark have been doing things together all the time now. They began to share hotel room, locker rooms and even storylines. But that was quickly stopped when Vince had this major idea to have Cheri with Kane and "get caught having sex with each other" on tape. Cheri is a virgin she looked at Mark with wide eyes as she tried to think about how she was going to act this out without being stupid.

"Mark" She pulled him to the side "Can you be in the room when I have to do this… if all they need is sound." Mark rubbed her head

"I'll be there if you want me too"

"I am just ya know scared." She tried to tell him with out saying she was virgin.

"What is there to be scared of?" Vince butted in "Just sit on his lap and fake and orgasm. We are going to shoot the scene in 10 minutes so get comfortable." He said leaving the two of them to talk.

"Mark I can't do this… it is like cheating" she tried to think of reason.

"No, it's nothing…"

"I can't do this" She said once more as he rubbed her shoulder and back.

"You'll be fine… just do what Vince said and just fake it."

"Fake what?"

"An orgasm" Mark said to her and he looked at her funny. She gave an innocent look back. "Oh my god… I thought you weren't… I didn't know." He said with his mouth open.

"Is it a bad thing" She looked at him now upset and frustrated at what she had to do.

"Oh no… no… no… no… it is a beautiful thing to hold your self for someone special."

"Good" She said to him as he hugged her head underneath his. "Please help me what am I so post to do?"

"Well normally there is a bunch of moaning in the beginning and then when they get to the top, I guess you call it, some girls scream and call out the guys name… then that is about it."

"No offense but that seams a little bit of a waste" she giggled which just showed Mark that she was a true virgin.

Kane rubbed Cheri's back as Mark watched his every move. Cheri looked at Mark as the fear just poured out through her eyes to him. He rubbed her hand. Vince walked back into the room and Cheri tried to change her whole attitude about the project.

"Come on let's go" Vince said and pulled Mark along side of him. "Kane sit on the chair and Cheri sits on his lap."

"Don't worry I am not a disappointment." Kane said to her and she rolled her eyes

"Don't worry about it… your not my type" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kane… make her comfortable" Vince shouted directions to them. Mark crossed his arm and gave Kane a hard look.

"It's okay honey" Kane said to her as she began to shake in his arm. "It's okay… don't think about it" he said and rubbed her back and slid his hand down her back and began to squeeze her ass.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Mark said as she walked over to Cheri and picked her off of Kane's lap and hugged her in his arms. He could feel her small body shake. "Are you okay?" he whispered as she shook her head.

"Mark… let Cheri go and stay out of this or there will be action take." Vince said and pulled Cheri away from Mark and took Mark back to the corner with him. "Now, go back to what you where doing Kane."

"Don't you like talking during sex?" Kane asked Cheri

"I wouldn't know" She replayed to him and he looked at her and then realized that she was shaking because she didn't know what to do.

"Listen to me and just follow along" He said as she pulled her chin towards him "I'll tell you what to do to make a good sound bit okay?" She shook her head yes and he began to director her and his body to make it sounds like the two of them where having sex.

Mark's anger grew and grew and he couldn't take it any more. Kane grabbed Cheri's hair and pulled it back and she began to scream. Mark speared him and Cheri to the ground. Mark stood up and pulled up Cheri and held her tight in his arms. She began to cry and fell to the bottom of Mark's feet.

"That is it Mark… you are suspended along with Cheri!" Vince screamed at him and looked at Cheri crying on the floor.

"You should be ashamed of your self… I can't believe you would make such a long innocent and I mean innocent child make a sex scene to sell a few more tickets…" He bent down to the ground and picked up Cheri as she cried into his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

Mark looked over at Cheri seeing her sleep once again as the two of them began their vacation in the mountains. Mark was so happy to have some peaceful time with Cheri that he was gleaming with joy. Mark pulled up to the small cabin out in the wood and unpacked the car as Cheri still laid asleep in the car.

A few days have passed and it seam that Mark and Cheri have became so close. The night bought the coldness and Mark always started a fire.

"Come here" Cheri called to him as he bought over a coke and his beer. She kissed him softly as he walked around the couch and placed the drinks on the table along side of the couch. He sat down and Cheri crawled all over him to make and settled down on his lap resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"So, why did you save your self?" Mark asked her

"Well, I wanted to make sure I was really in love… I want to give it up to a person who I am in love with and he is in love with me." She said with a smiled "you only have one time… you better not fuck it up." She said with a smile and he laughed at her.

"That sounds good, are you in love with me?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Maybe" she said with a smile "I never felt like I do when I am with you."

"Do you think that that thing with Kane is cheating?" He asked

"I do…" She looked at her knee as she rubbed it with her hand "I am so upset that you might think of me as some kind of… of… of…"

"Of what?"

"A whore" a few tears came down and Mark whipped them away.

"You are no such thing" he said to her and she sniffled back the last few tears. Mark kissed her a bit longer and smiled at her.

"I have something to tell you" He said softly to her she smiled against his cheek. "I really love you" He said and kissed her deeply. Mark tugged at the bottom of her shirt to put his hand up her shirt.

"Why don't we get naked together?" She said to him as she smiled at him.

"Okay" He said and watched Cheri stand next to the fire place in the dark and began to get naked. She looked at Mark as he still sat on the couch looking at her.

"Are you going to get naked or what?" She asked

"Okay, I am going" He said and stood on the other side of the couch and stood naked. Mark walked out and sat back down on the couch naked. Cheri just stared at his naked body. She didn't know what to do she could feel her self freeze with fear. "Are you coming out?" Mark asked her and she just looked at him "I won't hurt you" He said and held out his hand.

"Don't make fun of me" She said and Mark gave her that look she slowly entered into the light. Mark began to see her perfect round breast just enough to be a hand full with hard little nipples. He could see her natural flat stomach and widen hips. His eyes traveled lower to see her little curly mound hiding her sweet little jewel he wanted to take so bad. She stopped in front of him "What do you think?"

"Amazing" He said as he mouth stayed open "Come sit" He said and she slowly sat down on his lap covering himself with her legs. Mark couldn't help it but want to feel up every inch of her body. He slowly ran his hands up and down her smooth legs. "I am not bothering you, am I?"

"No" She said and her cheeks got blushed "Are you okay, because… um…" She pointed down to under her legs.

"Yeah… yeah I am fine… it is okay it is normal" He said to her as he leaned over and kissed her again.

The two began to twist between each other as they began to kiss and rub each others body against each other. Mark slowly began to make his way up to Cheri's precious little jewel that he wanted so bad. It made Mark so hard to have something so sweet in his arms. It has been almost 3 months since the last time he had sex and tonight would be a great night to take a jewel.

"Mark… I am not ready for that" Cheri said to him out of breath as she tried to move his weight from on top of her to the bottom.

"Your wet… you love me… I think you're ready" He said as he rubbed her lower stomach.

"I am not ready" She said and looked into his eyes. He smile at her and kissed her forehead.

"I can wait for you" He said to her and hugged her tightly as he left her lay on top of him. He was still hard as a rock as he just felt and thought about her body against his.

"Thank you, Mark" She said with a smile on her on face as she kissed him and then laid her head back on his chest.

The two of them had to go back to work and it seam not to fade them. They goofed off and always laughed and giggled to the point of no tomorrow. She took a drink of her coke as she dance for Mark in front of him and Bradshaw pointed up to the stage as the a man stood up and introduced karaoke to the half drunken crowed.

"Go do it!" Bradshaw edge on and Mark smiled at her and nodded to make her move on.

"I am not good" She defends her self

"Non-sense I know you are."

"okay, but no laughing" She said and walked up and stage and put her name on the list as she listen to some drunken people act up.

The man on the stage called her name and she began to freeze up again. She walked up to the microphone and the music began to play. She slowly began to sing with the song and the drunken people began to quite down and everyone began to look at this small body that was used for the most part a sexual toy, but the voice came out of her body like angel singing. Her talent wasn't wrestling… it was singing. She smiled as the whole crowd began to cheer and the man walked back up on stage and shook her hand which was weird.

"Are you a professional?" He asked her

"Wrestler" She said with a smile

"You are in the wrong field… you're a born singer" He said to her as she smiled and walked off stage.

"What do you think?" She said as she walked over to Mark and kissed him deeply.

"You're wonderful." He said as he guided her to sit on his lap.

"Cheri that was beautiful… I think it would be a good idea for you to become a singer."

"I can't sing" She said to Vince who was all excited with a new ideas coming out of his head.

"Oh my you are so wrong… I want to set you up with a home town studio where you can record your record and then we'll talk about a video."

"Vince, I can't sing." She tried to tell him.

"Kitten, just try it. If you don't like it you won't be forced into it." He said to her and kissed her neck.

"Only if you will be with me though it"

"Always" He said and smiled and kissed him once more and shook her head yes to Vince.

"Great I will start making plans!" Vince said and clapped his hands and headed back to his chair.

Mark and Cheri headed up the elevator and to their hotel room. Mark sat down with another beer while Cheri took a shower and dressed in her pjs. She walked over to Mark and lay on top of him on the couch. She rubbed her fingers on the stomach as he rubbed her wet hair.

"Mark, I love you" She said to him and he smiled at her

"I love you too" He said and she got up and kissed him goodnight. She laid in one of beds as she looked over at the window. She quickly began to fall asleep. Mark turned off the TV and walked over to check on Cheri before he fell asleep in the other bed.

"Mark!" Cheri screamed in the middle of the night waking her self up along with Mark.

"What is wrong?" He asked her still half asleep.

"I-I just had a nightmare." She said and tried to fall asleep once again. She rolled over and looked at Mark sleeping once again. She got up and moved over to his bed and slide in next to him. He rolled over and placed a arm around her and she kissed his forehead once more and she whispered "I wish you where awake so I can tell you something that scares me…" She moved in a little closer to his ear "I would love to make love with you" She said as a few tears ran down her face. She cuddled up close to Mark and fell back asleep.

Mark woke up the next morning to see Cheri lying next to him in bed. He watched her as she slept like a baby next to him. Her breathing a deep peaceful sleep as Mark smiled to him self and began to want her more and more. "I love you, Cheri Kidd." He said and kissed her cheek. Cheri woke up slowly and looked at Mark.

"I'm sorry" She said to him

"For what?"

"I am lying in your bed" she said to him and he smiled.

"I like having you next to me" He said to her and bent down and kissed her which began to become deeper and deeper. Cheri rubbed down the back of his shirt and pulled it up over his head allowing his naked body to be exposed. She rubbed her hands all over his chest as he began to suck on her neck softly hearing her moan in his ear made him want to take her even more.

The two continued to rub against each other now both totally naked. Every moan every breath made Mark want to take her in to his arms and rider her into the next day. He picked her up and placed her on his stomach. He could feel her wetness dripped from her onto his stomach.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked her softly as he listens to his heart beating.

"I am scared" She said as she sat up and looked at Mark.

"Don't be scared" He tried to calm her down. "I know that it will hurt, but after that everything will be fine and it will feel good."

"I can't… not yet" She said and looked away from Mark.

"That is okay" He said to her and moved her head to look at him "I am okay… I can wait."

"But this is the second time that I did this to you." She said and got off of Mark and headed into the bathroom.

Mark and Cheri began their drive to the airport which was an hour away. Mark held on to Cheri's hand and smiled as he drove. Cheri's cell phone went off.

"Hang on…" She picked up "Hello"

"Cheri thank god I got a hold of you… are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine." She said and gave Mark and look

"Hello Jessica!" Mark screamed and Cheri shook his hand.

"Oh my god you are still with him… I can't believe you."

"Why wouldn't I be with him?"

"Cheri, he is nothing but bad news… please tells me that you didn't sleep with him yet."

"It is none of your business if we had sex or not."

"Don't have sex with that guy… he is full of disease. Don't date him."

"Look don't worry about me… When I am in the studio recording my record I will call you." She took a big sigh "Goodbye" She hung up her phone.

"Is Jessica in one of her moods?"

"Yeah she is. She just can't be happy for me…"

"Don't worry about her" Mark said

"How many relationships did you have?"

"Well, I have had a lot of dating relationship, but I had only 4 partners." He paused "what about you?"

"Well, you're the third person I every dated and I never slept with anyone." She paused "I never had a man even touch me. Does that bother you?"

"No, that doesn't bother me. When do you think that you will have sex?"

"Well, I want to make sure I am in love that the person that I am with will really love me and take care of me. I want someone who will be soft and understanding when I am scared."

"What will happen when you stop being afraid and just go the way your heart pulls you?"

"Well, I don't know… I just don't want to make sure that I do the right thing." She said and looked over at Mark.

"When you really know that you're ready… I am ready to help you."

"Thanks" She said with a smile "Did you date Jessica?"

"No, I didn't" He paused "I know her because of Paul, but I never dated her."

"Oh… I can't wait till we are at home and I start on this album."

"I just can't wait to get home." Mark said and continued to drive.

Cheri began to unpack her things in her apartment as she began to think about the night and how Mark wouldn't be with her. She walked into the living room and lend against the wall. "Mark, would you like to spend the night?"

"Sure" He said and walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"Cheri start over the song over once more" The director said once more.

"Okay" She said and smiled at Mark who was sitting there watching. She also began to wonder where Jessica was since she knew she was so post to be here by 8.

Cheri began to start singing once more and it became as natural to her as she giggled and played around with the song in her voice. She could tell the director was having tons of fun with her.

"Beautiful!" He said and laughed as she waved to Jessica as she walked in and took a seat in the back.

"Hello Jessica" She said and she waved back.

"Jessica, right?" The director said "Come take a seat next to Mark. Okay Cheri, lets do the next song."

Cheri began to sing and Jessica began to talk to Mark. "You need to stay away from her"

"I am not going to… I love her"

"Just like you loved me"

"You where with to much baggage… you just couldn't stop bitching"

"Your one hell of an asshole!" She screamed and stood up

"Look take a seat and close your mouth. Your going to make Cheri mess up"

"I am not going to sit down and I am sure as hell not going to be quite!" Jessica screamed

"What is going on?" Cheri asked messing up the track and saw Mark stand up and she took off the head phone and headed out to the booth. "What is going on?"

"Jessica is having problems" Mark said

"No, I am looking out for your own good"

"I can watch myself I am a big girl"

"You don't know about how Mark and I dated… he was that wrestler that broke my heart"

"You're lying because you can't be happy like I am"

"I am not lying… he broke my heart and he will break yours as soon as you sleep with him. He won't answer your calls, and then out of the blue just lie about even being with you."

Cheri began to have tears run down her face "You need to leave and need to let us be"

"You don't hear me Cheri he doesn't love you… he just wants to fuck and dump."

"Please just leave!" Cheri said and pointed to the door as she walked out and left.

"Take lunch and I'll see you back here in a hour" The director said and left the room.

"Did you lie to me?" Cheri looked up at Mark.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to lie to you, but Jessica is a crazy freak."

"You slept with Jessica! With Jessica!" She said and fell on to the couch.

"I am so sorry"

"Please don't tell me that… I can't believe you lied to me and then didn't even tell me that you slept with her." She paused "Is she true that you are going to fuck me and dump me?"

"No, that is not true… I love you… I never lied to you about my feelings… I really do love you and I can wait until you are ready to show you how much I care."

"You lied to me" She cried in to the couch "I trusted you!"

"I am sorry… I won't lie to you ever again. I felt horrible because I lied to you."

Mark moved over to the couch and picked up Cheri and hugged her tightly and she cried into him about him. She even hit him a few times but in time they where back to their normal selves and continued to kiss each other. Cheri finished her album and didn't see the sun at all that day.

Mark and Cheri walked down the hall in the arena. Vince ran up to the two of them. "I heard the album and it is great!" Vince said with a big bubbly smile on his face.

"Thank" Cheri said with a smile.

"I think I am going to take you out of wrestling and put you on TV shows, photo shoots, music videos and anything else I can get my hands on."

"What about Mark?" She asked him

"Don't worry about him… he will be here wrestling."

"But what about our relationship?"

"What about it?" He paused "You two will see each other on weekends and stuff…"

"But I want…"

"I want later… anyways everything else aside… I can see it already your name in lights every where we go" He said faking a vision in front of them as he walked away not hearing a word.

"I don't want to go though this life with out you." Cheri said to Mark as she flopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it… I am always a phone call away."

"Don't worry about it… your miles away… who will be there when I wake up at night… who will cuddle with me?" She asked him and Mark began to realized that he was going to miss her too.

Late on that night Vince came up to have the first single become a video by the end of the week. He was as excited as he was sending Mark and Cheri to both be in the video together, in very romantic ways. He planned for them to spend another week at home doing nothing but shooting the video.

"I don't want to lose you while you are away with all those girls" Cheri said to Mark.

"You won't lose me… I will still be yours"

"But I won't be there for you and be there to hug you or anything." She paused "It is like I will be just one of those people who you ran into love with so quick that there was no time to say if it was right in your heart."

"But see there is the difference… I know it is right in my heart so it is not like I need to really think about it."

"I just don't want you to wake up on day and say that this has all been a waste waiting around for me." She paused "I love you with all my heart, is what I guess I am trying to say."

Cheri unpacked her things knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. She lay on her bed and began to wonder about Mark and her having sex. She began to wonder how it felt and when would she know that Mark was right. She had the feelings so deep inside of her self for her and just wanted to be so in touch with Mark.

"Cheri?" Mark called to her as he stood at the door of her bedroom.

"Mark!" She called back to him her eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she opened her eyes and jumped onto the bed as she was now caught.

"Nothing" She said and began to blush, and Mark laughed as she sat on her bed.

"You where pretending" He said to her and rubbed her back.

"Does it matter" She asked him

"Um--- no I guess not?" He said as he bent down and kissed her deeply as the two of them began to get naked and hold each other kissing. "Can I touch you?" Mark asked Cheri and she stopped and looked at him.

"There?" She asked him and he kissed her neck

"Yup" He said to her as he breathed into her ear.

"I-I guess so" she said to him as her heart began to pound in her chest.

"If you don't like it just tell me and I will stop" He said trying to calm down her fears.

"Okay" She said to him as she kissed him deeply once more. Mark held her in his arm as he reached down and could feel her wetness just began to pour out of her. He slowly rubbed against her and she gasped and moved closer to him. He slowly entered her with his fingers. His body wanted to take her to placed she didn't even know existed. Cheri laid back and began to groan and moan as Mark continued to turn on Cheri. Mark kissed her deeply as her straddle her wanted to put his hard member into her so much. "Mark!" She called out to him and he wanted so much to take her right there.

Mark rolled over placing Cheri on top of him and began to finger her as she wiggled around and around. Mark held on to her hips as she began to get to lose control a little. Mark began to rub her clit until she fell over on him calling his name. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she shook.

"Mark?" She said to him as her voice began to get sleepy

"Yes, Kitten" He said to her and she smiled.

"I never felt like that before" She purred into his ear "Love you."

"I love you too" He said and she reached down to touch him.

"Like this?" She asked him

"Yeah that feels good" He said placing his head back. Mark left her go having her hands wrapped around him. Mark grabbed her hand a few times to make a different motion for her. "Here let go" He said feeling that he was ready to come for her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…no…no…" He said to her as his eyes became grazed over "Oh, god Cheri" He said as he squirted all over his hand and himself. Mark laid back on his back as Cheri kneeled next to his head and kissed him.

"So, that is what happens"

"Oh yeah" He said and laughed

"Well are you going to go take a shower?"

"Why?" He asked her giving her a look

"Because you have your self a mess"

"Oh… nah" He said

"Don't get it all over my blankets" She said and he giggled at her.

"Okay I'll go take a shower…" He said getting up and she watched him walk away he turned back around "Come join me"

"Sure" She smiled and hopped off the bed.

Cheri woke up the next morning and rolled over to see Mark awake. She kissed him with a big giggles. She got out of bed and began to get dress. The two of them got dressed and headed over to the music video shoot. The two got separated and headed to get makeup and clothes. Cheri wore this little top that just covered her breast and then tore a bit below her one breast. Then she wore these little jean shorts that had hearts on the butt. She walked out to see Mark cleaned up a bit.

"Oh my, Kitten" He called to her and she giggled as she ran into his arms and hugged him and kissed him.

"Hello, Billy" She said and turned around to see him. "This is Mark, my boyfriend"

"Hello" They shook hands "You have one amazing girlfriend"

"Thank you" He said and smiled at her

"I have deep visions for this video… first I want to take you downtown… we have a few road blocked off which I think will make good drop shots. The first shot I would want to have is you running into Mark's arms. Okay, then I wants Mark to place you up against this wall and then Cheri you start singing as you looking in his eyes telling him how much you love you. Lets do that" He said and they began to do the video shoot.

The shot went quick since the two where already so in to the whole TV things and getting direction. So, Billy was so happy to work with the two of them. He was so happy that the chemistry between the two of them related in the song so well and then even on camera made so perfect.

Cheri saw Mark off on the air plane the next morning. She knew the house would feel empty and would be lonely with out him, but Mark promise to call at any chance he could, and she knew he would call her. She return home and sort of laid around the house almost in waiting for Mark to walk though the door. The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello, Cheri… I am so glad that you are adapting to your self being a superstar good… I am going to send over camera to your house and they will follow you around and some of the footage would be used on the shows."

"Fine, but I don't want them to tape in my bedroom."

"Oh no… none of that… this is just to have the fans to get in touch with you other ways."

"Vince, is there a way that I could like tour with Mark and still have gigs?"

"I don't know that takes a lot of planning… let me see what kind of magic I can work up."

"Please do… thanks… goodbye" She said hanging up the phone and placing her head on her knees staring at the phone for a few more minutes before she decided to go write in her diary;

'I never have been so afraid I my life. I have gotten so close to Mark and so far away from Jessica. First off Jessica has been making my life a living hell. She continues to call Mark and myself and tried to say things that are complete lie to make her self feel better. She always puts her self first which ends up having a mess on everyone else. Mark and I became so close. I really think that I am in love with the one. I am so scared to give him my all that I wonder what would happen if I gave him my all. He is a really kind and gentle man and I love him for that. He's so understands after all the time I left him out in the cold. This is the first day that he and I are not with one another. Vince thinks it will be a good thing to have the cameras follow my around, but I don't want them I want Mark. It hurts to know he is so far away and I can't get him to have and to hold. Why does love hurts more when there are miles and not just feet away from that person?' She continued to write.


End file.
